


The Event

by cruzrogue



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, somewhat AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 18:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11341002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruzrogue/pseuds/cruzrogue
Summary: Call back to season 2 when Oliver was dating Sara and oblivious to his own feelings. Felicity as his EA intertwines herself with the elder lady of a powerful conglomerate.





	The Event

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Out of Place

Champagne flutes all around beautiful women in gorgeous gowns and men dressed to the nines. The mingling of aristocrats and powerful business professionals with bouts of those visionaries that brings an air of confidence to this event.

Felicity was duped into being here. She sassed that onto Oliver the moment she glanced around the room and knew this would be a long night for her. Here she was the EA of the man who was a castaway, son of a conspirer of a murderer, CEO of a multi-billion company which has been featured in the business community as ripe for takeover by Stellmoor International. Just the questions she would be asked indirectly already floored her to escape to the nearest exit. If that wasn’t enough to drive her mad, Oliver had his girlfriend with him. Sara thought it be good to mingle in his world for at least one party. Things in that front have been weird. He has been distant with her and she had no clue if it was because the truth of Thea’s paternity or the fact he was with Sara Lance. Either way she didn’t know where she fit. She wasn’t a conventional friend. They barely hanged out together if it wasn’t arrow business and well she felt out of place.

With a grumble in her stomach Felicity excused herself and for a short moment thought Sara would go with her but instead she made cutesy hold on her boyfriend and instinctively he went with it.

Looking at the table with such upright presentation of delicious food from across the world it seemed that her eyes just watered just a little in delight. She would have bet that the spread would be mediocre with tiny bite sizes morsels. She would have lost. So taking a plate and placing some fare from around the world until an elegant elderly lady placed a hand on her wrist.

“My dear, I would not take that.”

Felicity looked at her odd though the lady explained, “You are allergic to nuts.”

“Oh. Yes, thank you!” Looking at the piece she put back on the platter.

“I make it a habit to know for whom shall be at my events. I am thorough. Ms. Smoak I do presume?” the woman holds a majestic hold and Felicity is entranced.

“Felicity, I mean Felicity Smoak.”

“Yes I know. You did reply back that you would be accompanying your boss Mr. Queen here. That you had an allergy to nuts.”

“You remember all your guests? That is incredible.”

“I may be older but my mind is sharp. Each platter has a color coded label.”

Felicity looking at the platters on the extensive table she noticed little colored dots. She didn’t see them at first due to her grumbling tummy just the selection made her mouth water and guessed she forgot such an important fact.

“Thank you, um…”

“Alayna Degrass.” She had a small kind smile and her eyes twinkled amusement.

“Oh my god, you’re the matriarch of the…”

“Yes my dear, please join me at my table.”

 

* * *

 

Oliver felt a little stifled with everyone asking about the welfare of his company and a dotting girlfriend who added her tidbit of info to each conversation. He should be glad she was attentive and gushing in this portrayal of happy couple. He felt odd moments after Felicity left him to deal with the wolves. Not that she did a lot of talking she let both Sara and himself add to the conversation but she steered them. She knew what was needed and did it. He knew he was lucky to have her for a friend even though he knew he was reserved with her recently. There was so much going on with him and well it was easier not to discourse about dreaded subjects. In quiet moments he had inkling that there was a rift happening between them but he shook that thought away this was Felicity she was strong and didn’t show any discomfort so he didn’t want to make a big deal of it.

Though without Felicity he went with monotone conversations just going on autopilot and showing his charming smile when needed feeling Sara shift and take a more hands on approach using her whit to at least entertain some of men gathered. Though most gentlemen asked about Oliver’s business strategies and some occasionally asked them both of the experience on the Gambit. It made them feel out of place in such standards of wealth and power that their tale was considered amusing and not what it really was survival and making it home with lost pieces of their souls.

Sara leaned in close for only Oliver to hear.

“Oliver”

“Yep.”

“Let’s disappear for a bit.”

“Huh?”

Her hand rubbed his side and he got the idea. “Oh, sure. For a bit.”

“Yep.”

Oliver looked at the men before him talking of his mother’s politics he had to at least wish them well.

“Excuse me gentlemen, my girlfriend and I would like to get some air.”

As the men dispersed leaving the couple to roam around for a very quiet place.

 

 

* * *

 

As Felicity was enjoying her moments in Alayna presence her peripheral vision saw Oliver sneaking out.

“Is everything alright?”

“Yes. I just think I might have indulged a little too much.” Patting her tummy which she realized was not a classy thing to do and stopped embarrassingly. Alayna Degrass laughed at the childish antic. “Oh my dear, a smart and sweet girl you are.”

“Excuse me.” She was about to take her plate when she was told a waiter would clean up after her. She looked around nervous once again only to look at Alayna graceful smile and feel more at ease.

It was a luxurious bathroom, small powder rooms offset the large room that held some chaises and an oval deluxe sofa sat in the middle room. Felicity could hear the orchestra music softly playing and took her time. So far she has spent time chattering to a bunch of strangers Lady Degrass has gotten her to meet. Sometimes spilling her passion of technology out right some of the men looked off putting but most appreciated her wonder.

The door opened and some voices she realized she knew, they weren’t fans of hers. She recalls how at least one of them rolled her eyes as she spoke of her education. Well they might think she’s a dork, geek, computer nerd, unsophisticated trash but she was proud of her achievements. She valued herself in that regard she has dealt with mean girls in her youth mean girls when going into higher education because she was so young so she carried a shield to keep some nonsense from affecting her. It wasn’t easy she had feelings god she had strong emotions and when did it become wrong or weak to have them? She didn’t know but it was something else she added to the con list against herself. Holding herself up always in the short span from personal attacks to harsh reality of looking at a mirror to the moment she talked herself off negativity maybe after a good cry or some ice cream. She did stress eat and nothing like feeling like crap was the power of food so enticing but not actually a friend for then she would feel guilty and have to punish herself with add-ons of athletic moments.

So listening in to the voices she could tell they were piping about others until her name was mentioned. She wasn’t going to like being a voyeur to this conversation.  

“Did you see that two seasons ago gown?” One of them sniped.

“Doesn’t she not have contacts?”

“Well she is a third wheel did you see how well Oliver balanced those two?”

“Can you believe I saw them snickering to each other. Oh she doesn’t know her place.”

“No secretary would speak like that to my man.”

“He does look delicious though.”

“Oh girl, he was and still is one of those hot ones. He was so good in bed.”

“Well lucky you Carmen. I had him when he was high and only got an orgasm from what I heard he at least was responsible for a solid two.”

“That’s because he had a bet going with some guys, and they know we talk so…”

“Well then, I heard that he sleeps with the help now.”

“Makes sense why he took her along.” They laugh. A flush from one of the powder rooms is heard then the faucet with rushing water presumable due to washing of hands.

Their stunned faces as Felicity walks out of one of the stalls and place one of the napkins she used to dry her hands into the laundromat. A part of her wants to run but she doesn’t it’s not the first time mean girls have attached themselves to her this way and she like in the past would scoff it off. She wouldn’t let heiresses belittle her. They came from money she scrapped what she could. She would not be ashamed. In this she would hold herself high.

“I may be a glorified secretary but I work hard and F.Y.I. I love this dress, it makes my ass look incredible.” She walked out of the silent bathroom.

 

Needing some air she walks to the balcony just hoping it’s not where Sara and Oliver decided to hook up she really did not need to gag tonight she already had a colorful night.

Walking down the few steps to sit on a bench she didn’t see a shadow until her voice rang out.

“You are too lovely to be wondering all by your lonesome.”

“Lady Degrass.” She said putting one hand over her startled heart.

Alayna extended her arm to the bench. “Alayna will do child. There is no one here for such pleasantries.”

Felicity wanted to nod but still out of respect she would be formal. “This is a lovely place.”

“It holds lots of memories my dear. Overlooking the tree over there.” She points out the tree. “It is where my husband Henry and I were married. It was a lifetime ago yet it feels like just yesterday we said our I dos.”

“I’m here on business with my boss and his girlfriend.”

“I see, he didn’t allow you a plus one?”

“No, I mean yes. I just don’t have a significant other.”

“Well you are young, beautiful, and very smart any single man would be blessed to have you.” She then continued adding business for this what the event is all about. “I do what I do best; I capitalize in brightest people I come across. If you ever decide to leave Starling City I would gladly offer you something worthwhile for your education at least. I have yet to be taken as a fool.”

“I’m just an EA.”

“Tis a shame, your passion in that room was invigorating.”

“I…”

“Tis also a shame that you were to sit here by your lonesome.”

“I needed air.”

“It is quite a lovely night. Though I do not believe you came here to enjoy this exquisite view.”

“Oh.”

“My dear, there will always be those who try to tear strong ones down. It is our duty to take a step back, reclaim ourselves and go back there and show a true force of nature.” The older woman smiles at her. “I think my grandson should have a dance in him for such a lovely maiden.” Felicity held herself from rolling her eyes at the maiden saying. But let out a little giddy laugh.

 

* * *

 

He hasn’t seen her since she left his side and he misses her. She is here because he dragged her to this event since his mother reminded him that he would represent Queen Consolidated when the invitation from the prestigious conglomerate arrived. She was livid but resigned in defeat.

John let out a puff of amusement that he was yet again witness to the quarrel. That got him a stare down by Felicity as then he added a few apologizes but the smile never left his eyes. He patted Oliver in that back and wished him luck. That was before Oliver added a plus one where Felicity just stopped talking to him altogether. Muttering that she was more than his lapdog.

He gave Sara his black credit card and asked for her to shop with Felicity. He knew both bought dresses at the boutique but also knowing Felicity paid for the dress herself. He would have argued with her but he didn’t want to make an issue of it in front of Sara.

So here he was talking to some other businessmen bored out of his mind. While always searching each and every room to find her he really needed to hear her voice.

 

Felicity was getting tired and as much as she tried to enjoy the small chit chats and the occasion dancing partner she just wanted to head back to her hotel room and disappear. She tried with all her might not to think of the love birds and their tender moments as she had to act like she belonged here and had no friendly faces other than the one person who has been nice to her even motherly. Everyone else asked her so many prying questions that it made her mind spin. So when she finally saw Oliver and Sara she did her best to go with the flow and come to stand by their sides. It seems Alayna was engrossed with the pair.

“I’m just going to take off.”

“Felicity, just give Sara and I another hour, two tops.”

“Oliver, I don’t need a babysitter.”

“Just be…”

“I can take care of myself. See you tomorrow morning. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight Felicity.”

Looking at Sara she gave her a smile. “Goodnight Sara.”

“Night, Felicity.”

She already said her goodnights to Lady Degrass before, so she just said night to everyone in that circle before she took off.

 

* * *

 

**Years later**

Champagne flutes all around beautiful women in gorgeous gowns and men dressed to the nines. The mingling of aristocrats and powerful business professionals with bouts of those visionaries that brings an air of confidence to this event.

Oliver and Felicity stand together looking at each other since they already mingled with most of the people here they barely had time for each other as people needed to congratulate them in the success of Queen Incorporated that Felicity ran.

Oliver tried not to reminisce the event all those years ago when he was a fault in creating a rift in their dynamic. He was a fool and even years later still the fool. Though he was a lucky one who got the girl. A real fool in love.

“I didn’t lose you. I was standing here thinking I was going to lose you.”

“I don’t understand?”

“You have always been my world.”

Smiling but somewhat skeptical, “okay.”

“Seriously Felicity.” He wanted to go on but they were disturbed.

“I see you two have made all the rounds. It has been a pleasant evening seeing such heart eyes.”

“Alayna please.”

“My dear child, I was once told by a strong woman that you were formidable. A lovely character with a big heart but the greatest weapon was your loyalty to those your love.”

Felicity and Oliver looked at the elegant elderly woman and Felicity asked, “I don’t comprehend. I only met you and that was after the introduction at the food table.”

“Well I was not surprised your mother didn’t come. She said…”

“My mother?”

“I may be getting there in age but I am not yet forgetful.” She reprimand them. Both immediately apologizing.

“What did Mrs. Queen say?”

“She was the strong woman I mentioned earlier. She told me to look out for her son’s future bride. Something by the like of how you look at each other when the other isn’t observing.”

Both Oliver and Felicity looked at each other.

“You two are not subtle at all. Stubborn yes. Subtle no.” she laughed.

“Thank you. Lady Degrass.”

“Well the offer still stands.”

Oliver looks at Felicity, “What offer?”

“To have our wedding under the Henry tree.”

“Oh.” He looks at Felicity than back to Alayna and it all clicks. All their family and friends came to this event. “Do you mean now?”

“It would not be out of place to have the ceremony…” She looks at the clock “Roughly eighty minutes from now it would be right on time.”

Oliver was flabbergasted. He has been trying but with so much delays nothing worked out to his favor and with this event marked in their calendars for months Felicity took action and as soon as she asked Lady Degrass the ceremony was taking place and with Thea Queen’s help in making all the arrangements. Alayna left the two lovebirds to talk.

“It all makes sense now.”

“What does?”

“All the silly questions from Thea about my likes and dislikes.”

“Well your sister is thorough.”

“Felicity, we are getting married.”

“There still time to stop it if…”

He stopped her from finishing that statement with a kiss.

“I going to be your husband and you my wife.”

“Husband, I like that. I’ll get to be the wifey.”

“Yea.” He kissed her for good measure.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
